Presently, with the RAN3 of the 3GPP, the exchange of Load Information between different RATs (Radio Access Technologies) is being studied as a function of “SON (Self Configuration and Self Organization)”.
Methods being studied for exchanging load information between different RATs include a first method for using “RIM (RAN Information Transfer)” as defined for exchanging information between GERAN and another RAT, and a second method for using signaling in an Inter-RAT handover.